


segunda estrofa (igual que la primera)

by Aisjustrunning



Series: duelo de banjos [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyosha se enamoró a trozos. No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, pero lo admite, al menos para sí mismo. Al menos ahora. No se dio cuenta, y esa es su excusa, una de muchas, una que preparó, esperando el interrogatorio de Julien, armándose de valor, sabiendo que se lo merecía. No se dio cuenta conforme pasaba, no se dio cuenta hasta que estaba hasta el cuello y se estaba ahogando.<br/>Julien lo besó primero. Alyosha no lo culpa, pero eso es un hecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	segunda estrofa (igual que la primera)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [second verse (same as the first)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472958) by [youcouldmakealife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife). 



Cuando Alyosha llegó a Canadá, hablaba un poco de inglés, lo suficiente para un turistas, no para alguien que se fuera a quedar. Su agente norteamericano hablaba ruso, pero en tonos entrecortados que hacían que Alyosha se avergonzara de pensar en cómo sonaría él en inglés. No había nadie más, en realidad, en Vancouver no.

Alyosha llegó con un poco de inglés y una nota satisfactoria, si no ejemplar, de francés en el colegio. Era casi inevitable que se pegara a Julien, aunque su francés fuera áspero y difícil de entender. Se hacían entender, con una mezcla de parisino y quebequense, mímica añadida, y el equipo se reía de ellos.

Alyosha no necesitaba entender inglés para entender la risa. Eso era universal. No pensaba que fuera maliciosa, sigue sin pensarlo, pero lo volvió receloso, lo hizo depender más de Julien, de su francés bastardo, su inglés creciente, su ruso dubitativo, y sus gestos manuales cuando todo lo demás fallaba. El entrenador los puso juntos en una línea. Batieron todos los récords de novatos que los Canucks habían establecido en 20 años, y empezaron a avanzar.

*

Alyosha se enamoró a trozos. No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, pero lo admite, al menos para sí mismo. Al menos ahora. No se dio cuenta, y esa es su excusa, una de muchas, una que preparó, esperando el interrogatorio de Julien, armándose de valor, sabiendo que se lo merecía. No se dio cuenta conforme pasaba, no se dio cuenta hasta que estaba hasta el cuello y se estaba ahogando.

Julien lo besó primero. Alyosha no lo culpa, pero eso es un hecho.

*

Eran imparables. Si no imparables, casi. Los medios los coronaron “Calder renacido”, cosa que se les escapó hasta que Morin lo tradujo para Julien, y luego Julien, con aspecto confundido, para Alyosha. No estaba seguro, ni siquiera entonces, de entenderlo del todo, pero era un cumplido, eso lo sabía, y uno que él y Julien agradecieron.

Compitieron el uno con el otro por el Calder, pero cada paso dado suponía una asistencia de Julien por un gol de Alyosha, _vice versa_ , el casco de Julien chocando contra el suya cuando alguno de los dos conseguía un gol, una asistencia, una asistencia secundaria. La competición nunca fue como perder.

Alyosha era el primero del equipo en goles. Jules en puntos totales. El equipo dejó de reírse de ellos, al menos donde Alyosha pudiera verlos. Alyosha ganó el Calder, y Julien sonrió con más fuerza que Alyosha al ganar.

Quiso a Julien por primera vez ese año. No sabe cuándo, exactamente, pero eso lo sabe. Pasaron tres años antes de que Julien hiciera algo. Alyosha no le echa las culpas a nadie. Eso es un hecho.

*

Antes de que Alyosha cerrara un contrato con Vancouver, lo cortejaron. Le ofrecieron cosas en los límites del juego limpio, cosas que cruzaban la línea. Julien estaba decidido con Vancouver. Los Nordiques le ofrecieron millones, a ocho horas de su ciudad natal, en vez de a un continente, en una ciudad que hablaba su idioma. Lo rechazó, porque Vancouver era su ciudad.

En Vancouver Alyosha tenía unos fans fervientes, unos entrenadores respetuosos, una dirección que le ofrecá lo que se merecía. Eso era irrelevante. Julien cogió el contrato porque Vancouver era su ciudad.

Alyosha lo cogió porque Vancouver era la de ellos.

*

Una vez, Julien le dijo que lo quería. Un momento sencillo. Estaban cenando.

Julien lo dijo en ruso, así que Alyosha no tuvo escapatoria, no tuvo forma de fingir un error de traducción. El acento de Julien era áspero, pero los dos sabían que se le había entendido.

No fue un error cometido dos veces. Alyosha nunca estuvo seguro de si lo que sentía era alivio, al final, de que Julien tuviera la boca cerrada después de eso. Nunca estuvo seguro de qué habría hecho si Julien hubiera repetido el error.

*

Alyosha tenía la sensación, ligeramente absurda, de que si hubiera podido contarlo, sus padres no lo hubieran aprobado porque Julien no era... porque Julien no tenía clase. Si hubiera sido diferente, si Julien hubiera sido Julie o Juliette, o cualquier otra persona, no habría importado, porque Julien era inculto, sin educación. Tenía el CI en el hielo más alto que Alyosha había visto, y sabía suficiente ruso después de cinco años para reírse de los chistes de Alyosha, pero Alyosha había escuchado a jugadores franceses burlarse de su acento, había escuchado los insultos que causaba.

La verdad es que tenía cierto encanto de clase baja.

Alyosha se odia por pensar eso.

*

Al final era simplemente Jules. Que rechazaba la idea de Dios pero cuyas palabrotas volvían inevitablemente a la iglesia. Que podía ignorar insultos de toda clase, hasta maricón, _pedik_ , cualquiera de ese estilo, pero que se quedaba callado cuando lo llamaban paleto. Que no era aceptable, empezando y acabando con el hecho de que era un hombre, pero también porque era un canadiense sin cultura y basto que soltaba palabrotas a cada frase. Los padres de Alyosha eran médicos. A Alyosha lo habían educado para esperar algo mejor.

Al final Alyosha lo quería con tanta fuerza que le quemaba como ácido cuando se dejaba pensar en ello. La mayor parte del tiempo, no lo hacía, porque eso hacía su vida más fácil, pero es muy difícil dejar de pensar cuando te han enseñado a escutar cada paso que das.

Jules, que quería a Alyosha. Ojalá hubiera cabido duda en ese punto, pero Julien lo había dicho. Jules lo había dicho y Alyosha lo había creído, y ahí estaban cuando Alyosha huyó.

No lo niega. Huyó.

*

Esperaba que Rusia fuera más fácil. Esperaba que volver a casa fuera un indulto. Como si pudiera quitárselo todo al dejar Canadá, como si Canadá hubiera sido el quid de la cuestión, y que tan pronto como respirara aire ruso otra vez, sabiendo que no iba a volver, se curaría.

No funcionó así. Volvió a Moscú, volvió a su familia, a la presión familiar, fácil de evitar cuando vivía en Vancouver y podía escapar al final del verano, pero las discretas preguntas sobre si no había ninguna buena chica rusa en Vancouver no eran nada comparadas con cómo era cuando estaba en casa, en la treintena, un millonario, así que, ¿por qué estaba solo?

Se casó, al final, porque era más fácil, porque pensaba que ella lo sabía, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera, y estaba seguro de que a ella no le importaría de todas formas, porque los dos sabían que no se casaba con él por su personalidad. No le ofendía. Había sido una compañía de mierda desde que había vuelto a casa.

Fue una boda de verano. Invitó a Julien, así como a uno puñado de Canucks, actuales y antiguos, que formaban el núcleo del equipo cuando lo daban todo en el hielo. Estaba lejos, pero era educado hacerlo. Invitó a Julien, y no esperó que fuera.

Lo deseó, cree. Dio igual. Julien se quedó en Canadá y Alyosha se casó delante de más Canucks de los que habría esperado, y Julien no fue, y eso estaba bien.

*

Es imposible no escuchar las noticias que llegan de la NHL, el primer jugador gay, y luego el segundo. Alyosha está retirado, desde hace años, pero está al timón de un equipo, y todos hablan de ello, sonrisillas, asco exagerado, palabrería sobre lo que harían si hubiera uno de esa “clase” en la KHL.

Es imposible no pensar en Julien cuando salen las noticias.

Es más imposible no pensar en Julien cuando Julien sale del armario.

Lo descubre antes de que la prensa se lo suelte, lo que es un pequeño consuelo. Uno que significa que está preparado para la pregunta, tiene una respuesta preparada que es igual a no contestar.

Julien va a un programa de entrevistas y Alyosha lo ve en YouTube. Su inglés está oxidado y nunca entendió a Julien cuando hablaba en inglés de todas formas, pero tiene buen aspecto. Un poco más viejo, algo de gris en la sien, más blando al retirarse, pero aún parece el hombre que Alyosha dejó.

Julien tiene entrevistas y Alyosha tiene preguntas sobre su antiguo compañero de línea.

Alyosha no tiene nada que decir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. SI alguien quiere venir a llorar conmigo, tumblr y twitter están en mi perfil.


End file.
